URA Round Robin Joust
The United Realm of the Archipelago Round Robin Joust is a joust hosted by Nyza Stillwater and the URA on the second Saturday of the month. The joust is unique in that it offers jousters the opportunity to face all opponents. The joust is hosted on the Surrey sim in a special 4-list skybox. At the end of the tournament, the jouster with the best overall winning record is crowned the grand champion. SURL: URA Round Robin LM General Information (as of July 1, 2014) TOURNAMENT STRUCTURE Jousters will compete in a round robin style joust. A round robin joust consists of jousters playing ALL opponents. If there are 16 players, for example, then each player has 15 matches, for a total of 120 matches (240 divided by 2 since matches are paired). After all matches have been played, the Top 4 will be recognized and will obtain a spot on the podium, awards, and prize money. Contestants will advance based primarily on the number of wins (points) they acquire. If there is a tie in the number of wins, then the total number of strikes will be considered instead (Max not to exceed 3, if you win a match 4-3, the point value will be 3-2). If there is still a tie even after this, a joust off round will take place between tied players. Points are awarded as follows: 3 POINTS for a WIN, ZERO POINTS for a LOSS. (The number of wins x 3 = total points). All matches will go to THREE (3) hits or most hits acquired in TEN (10) passes. There will be no fouls and no referees. All jousters will be expected to utilize the 'Honor Code'. All matches tied after 10 passes go to sudden death (next single hit takes the match). Scores will be kept on a media board and updated manually. After the conclusion of your match, simply IM the organizer (Nyza Stillwater, usually) your scores so they can be updated. Only the winner needs to submit their scores, but it is helpful for all players to keep tabs on their scores by including them in a notecard so any issues at the end with scores can be brought up and corrected. SIXTEEN (16) or fewer contestants are optimal to ensure the event finishes in a timely manner, but no contestants will be refused entry.. In a case when there is the possibility that the event will go longer than 3 hours, the remaining matches can be played the day after. This would be starting at the same time the next day. Contestants are called to their matches by preemptive assignment. Jousters are assigned to compete at one of four lists (Either 2, 3, 4 or 5. "1" is the Lobby). If one or both jousters are unable to go to their match, then the match will be worked in as possible later. Please be prepared to depart to your assigned list promptly. Rules ---- SPECTATORS & CONTESTANTS ---- * Remove HUDs, radars, meters, AO's, weapons, scripted armor, script objects (except horse, lance HUD and lance) and any unnecessary scripted items to reduce lag (Some hair and shoes are major causes of excessive scripts due to older resizing scripts, these should be changed BEFORE going to the joust). A script board will usually be on hand at a tournament for your convenience. Disqualification will occur for contestants who wear scripted armor and weapons. * Please feel free to teleport in your friends. If you have any questions or would like to learn more about jousting, please don't hesitate to contact the joust organizer. * If involved with role-playing this event, please maintain proper decorum and respect for all. Respect the rules of the sim and the rules of the URA. * We encourage cheering and appropriate crowd gestures, but please, no unsportsmanlike conduct/profanity (booing, cussing, etc.) * Bipedal avatars (humans, elves, nekos, anthro, furries, etc.) only with a 5 foot minimum height and with visually realistic proportions. Fantasy animal avatars (dragons, wolves, demons, etc.) are permitted so long as they are bipedal and meet the minimum height requirement. Height indicators are usually available for reference. * Contestants and spectators may contribute additional prize money to the prize pool (purse) by paying the green "DONATE" button on the score board. ---- MOUNTS ---- * Horses only, though donkeys, mules, and some fantasy creatures may be considered. Mounts must have visually realistic proportions and must be full-sized (i.e.: standard saddle horse and/or draft breed). * Amaretto and breedable horses, while adequate, must be at 100% or it will auto return to your inventory in the middle of your match if its health drops significantly. * Horse hooves must be visible at ground level. * Avatars must be realistically mounted on horse. * No speed boosts or race modes allowed. If it's on, you will be asked to turn it off if it is suspected that it is in use. ---- LANCE ---- * KISH, KK, MD (Medieval Designs), and/or TAS (The Armor Stall) lances are allowed. No modified or custom lances allowed. * Lances must be set at blunt tip only. * TAS lance are restricted to a maximum left width of 6 notches (six on HUD or set width left of default). Use Tournament Mode when jousting in a tournament, and Target mode when practicing. * All lances should be held in the normal default position. Contestants who are gripping lances at the extreme end to gain extra reach will be required to adjust or change weapons. * Once a lance is selected, it must be used throughout the entire duration of a single match. Lances MAY be changed between matches during a tournament. ---- OFFICIAL ---- * The Tournament Official has the final say on decisions regarding a match. Arguing with the official may lead to disqualification. * There will be NO officials on hand at any of the matches. Jousters are expected to conduct themselves using the "Honor Code" in regards to the review of passes. Any pass that cannot come to an agreement so be re-run. ---- MATCH APPROACH ---- * When a contestant's name is announced for a match (current or next match), exit the viewing stands and ready horse, lance HUD, and lance in the 'make ready' areas provided. Then teleport or ride over to the list that you are called/assigned to. * In the event of a crash, each player will have an additional 5 minutes to return to the list field before forfeiting their match.. ---- MATCH ---- * You must stay within your lane at all times. * Matches leading up to the finals will be decided by the first to score THREE (3) clean hits on their opponent within TEN (10) passes. Otherwise, the contestant leading with the MOST hits upon the conclusion of Pass 10 will be deemed the winner (2-1, 2-0, or 1-0). * In the event of a tie at the conclusion of Pass 10, jousters will keep going until the tie is broken (sudden death). ---- MATCH CONCLUSION At the end of a match the contestants will return their horse and lance to their inventory and return to the lobby and await their next match. Enjoy the joust and Thank You for your support! :) If you ever have any questions at any time, please contact Nyza Stillwater or Cesta Franizzi.